


To the End of the World and Back

by ActuallyRenine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a happy ending?, Control Issues, Demon Children, Demon Deals, End of the World, Fights, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, Possession, Post-Apocalypse, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Swords, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, someone help these children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyRenine/pseuds/ActuallyRenine
Summary: The un-holy come and go, but no one notices because why would they be worse than the state of the world now?We've all been living in hell for the past 5 years and no one cares...
Kudos: 4





	1. The Plan and the Flaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting - 2026, Earth Aftermath of 2020 and Years to Come  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> Character Info:
> 
> Cole - Caucasian Male aged 23, Short Ginger hairstyle with pale green eyes, he has a average yet muscular build. comonly found wearing dark brown slacks with a longsleeved white spandex shirt and sleek navy and tan supply bag with walnut wood clasps.
> 
> Noya - African-American Male aged 22, a short jet-black loc hairstyle, he has ice blue eyes and an almost lanky build yet still stronger and shorter than Cole. commonly seen with a leather message bag, old tan pocket shorts and a white tee shirt.
> 
> Erin - Calico Maine Coon aged 7, long yet stunningly thick fur coat, A black 'third eye' mark resides on her forehead, long black wiskers protrude from her brows. She owns a white collar with a golden bell attached.
> 
> *Notice - New characters will be thoroughly described as they are added!*
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------

'Everyone thought that this was just another epidemic. No, its much worse than that. We're in HELL and no one noticed. You wanna know why?' Cole glanced around at his team er- if you can call one other person a team. 

Noya raised his hand.  
Cole stared at him silently. 'Yes, Noya what is it? You dont have to raise your hand.'

'And how do expect us to get there?' Noya refered to the drawing.

'Im honestly more worried about the fight...' Cole used a stick to circle the large-horned man on the ground. 'Noya i'd focus on the main here. We're lucky we didnt die from the issues 5 years ago. Surely we can stop him.'

'Yeah, but the fights and the riots...' Noya's eyes seemed blank as he looked up at Cole. Noya picked at his arms, it was a bad habit of his. 

Cole scooted closer to Noya grabbing his wrist gently. 'No one stopped us then and no ones going to stop us now, we're still a TEAM Noy.' he spoke so softly Noya could just understand him.

The younger looked to the ground. Why was he like this, he knew Cole has been his friend since 2014. Still, Noya hated how he said team but he didnt know why.

The ground shook the red leaves above them. 

Cole pulled out his tracker watch. It flashed on with a holographic screen. It turned from blue to black with a glitch just as quickly as he turned it on 'No signal still, might've been an aftershock.' 

Suddenly, the ground cracked allowing the streams dam to become dislodged flooding the camp site.

Coles eyes darted around, his fight or flight system overtook him as he clutched Noyas hand, running towards the cliff nearby. The flood waters became higher and higher sweeping any evidence of their notes away. At the top of the cliff, Noya looked towards the now blurry plans they'd drawn carefully as a swarm of thoughts damaged him. The waters, the 5 years, and the simple thought of losing Cole. He fell to the ground in silence.

'Noya?'

Noya could feel his heartbeat becoming a rapid fire as he shook uncontrollably. He felt a tightness in his throat. If he yelled would Cole even care? He felt the walls closing in, he couldnt breathe. Cole spoke, shaking Noya gently. 'Noya.' he spoke in almost a warning tone. 'Noya im right here talk to me.' he watched the young man's eyes shake and quiver. Noya can see Cole now. His head feels as if someone was pounding a sledgehammer into his skull. The ginger was talking to him, but he couldnt make out a word he was saying. 

'NOY, TALK TO ME!!!!' Cole didnt mean to yell, he couldnt stop thinking he was losing his best friend. He knew it was a panic attack but what if it was more than that...

Noya watched as the world faded to black. The ginger sat cradling him as the younger closed his eyes.


	2. A Warped Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You can shake the dirt from your shoes not your soul.'

The ginger male sets in the corner starting a small fire in the abandon apartment. They were at least a several thousand feet away from thier childhood home. 

He glances over at Noya who is pretty much still out cold. Cole watches Noya tiredly, due to carrying him all this way to an abandoned cityscape of which no one seems to reside in. 

Noya stirs lightly having slept for at least 3 hours under Cole's close supervision. 

Cole spots some movement from the corner of his eye. Instantly setting him into fighting. A simple jingle echos almost in answer to his threat. A Maine Coon comes out from the shadow of a china cabbinet. 

The she-cat looks very well fed concidering the lack of food. The only way she could be getting fed is- No. Cole didnt want to concider the alternative, as it almost had him lose his breakfast. 

Noya sat up looking at the two. 'It seems youre getting along?' he begins digging through his pack, pulling out a strand of thread and ties up his hair. 'You started a fire, good!' 

Cole frowns 'We cant keep the cat, we'd have more mouths to feed and more alive things to take care of.

Noya glanced at the cat, which had a small black marking resembling a third eye, then back to Cole. 'Well Erin is well fed, surely she had to fend for herself?'

Cole grimaced at the thought of that she-cat eating off the dead bodies he saw in the streets. 'Woah woah woah, youre naming it!?' 

Noya looked at him grinning. 'Well duh, she looks like an Erin to me. and looks like she has a third eye which is pretty cool if you ask me.' Noya stroked the cats forehead. 'and you only have one team member, Erin is the perfect edition.' 

Cole threw his hands up 'FINE. You win.' He then frowned at Noya and let it go. Pacing over to the fire and extiguishing it. 'Lets go.' he picked up his bag and flung it over his shoulder. Cole hopped out the window and landed in a thatch of shrubbery. Noya and Erin close behind.

______

Erin leaped out of the bag chasing after a small blue wisp. 'ERIN!!' Noya yelled urgently. 'GET BACK HERE.' Noya ran after the cat leaving Cole no choice but to follow.

Cole caught his ankle on a tree trunk not too shortly afterward. Cole yelped as he felt a burning sensation overtake his right leg. 

'Cole!?' Noya made a swift move to pick up Erin and sprint towards Cole who was now wincing in pain. The tree had wrapped around his leg leaving a scalding hot sap in return.

Noya looked around as he cared for Cole's now scarred leg. The scar wrapped Cole like a ivy vine. Noya noticed the trees were now purple leaved and black trunked. 'Devil Town' he wispered. 

Cole stared at his teamates blankly and stood to his feet. He turned on his watch, suprisingly it actually worked they had ran straight into what was a forest for the demons... 'Devil Town' 


	3. Holy and Unholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Why do I care about him this much..'  
> 

Noya was the first to wake the next morning or... what should have been morning. The sky was a pale purple tone instead of a sky blue and was littered with tiny stars that shone brightly. He sat up from the blanket and glanced across the duo's campfire to see Cole. The gingers hair was disheveled from all the traveling, he had morning dew sprinkled across his face, and a slightly blushed affect creeping along the bridge of his nose.

Noya heard a brief jingle as Erin laid gently in his lap. 

'Erin, i know you probably could care less, but-' the she-cat now looked up at his icy eyes.

'Why do I care about him this much? Hes just my friend but I care so much about HIM..' Erin sat up and treaded over to Cole nipping at his hair. 

'What, im with him for looks?' The younger giggled slightly. 'Hes not THAT pretty!' he glanced at the older, blushing. 'You know Erin, its all of him, his personality his appearance... its him. I-I think I love him.' Erin simply nodded and sat beside the dark-skinned man. \---- 'Hey im going to go get some supplies and food in the town, youll meet me there yeah?' he stood beside Cole who was now fixing himself breakfast. 'Yeah ok, ill meet you there' Cole chuckled staring at the orange flames and with that Noya was gone. 

He felt a strong hand on his back. 'You should come home now, Cole'

Cole spun on his heel, his hand was balled into a fist. 'Why are you here..' he spat at the horned figure, his hair stood up on the back of his neck.

The figure held up a nearly-translucent sword to Cole's neck. Then drug it lightly along his chest. 'You gave up your soul for riches. Its time to come to Reykjavik.'

Cole felt a black crown form around his temple . 'I said i'll be there tonight. I promise.'

The figures yellow eyes stared almost into his non-existent soul. 'Youve fooled us long enough. We want you home. He wants you home.' Cole knew it was anything BUT a home to him. Not even Noya knew this. Noya. He wanted to see him so bad.

'Ill give you until sunrise to be home, or all of Reykjavik wont be pleased.' The figure spoke softly but a small urgency was heard in her voice. Her horns were broken were a halo horn had been. a waterfall of white braids were wrapped into a bun on her head.

'Ill be home soon..' 'Good boy, Cole'


	4. Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Reni]: Sorry for being absent lately! I went on a CIY trip + worked at my job, I was quite busy. I appologize in advance.

'Good boy, Cole' the figures praise echoed through his mind. His green eyes narrowed and expanded as he tried to get rid of it. He knew Cere to be kind to him, but Reykjavik just wasnt home to the man.

The ginger darted from one roof to another in search of Noya. Erin close by his side. Erin was the only one who had trusted him right now. He began to be accustomed to the calicos presence. 

Cole let out a small whisper and pulled at his sides. He heard mumbling from a tinted alleyway and made his way down with caution as to not startle the younger. 

'Noy.' Cole spoke almost in complete silence, crouching down to sit in front of him.

Coles eyes caught Noyas, the ginger's leftover anger met the younger's joy. 'Yeah, I know you're sorry you're late.' Noya smiled lightly. 'Heh. Youre so stupid.' Cole joked as Noya looked at the loose scar on the mans arm.

'Yeah. Look Noy, I have to tell you something.' 

Noya breathed a sigh of relief. 'You can tell me anything.'

Cole took a deep inhale and exhale. 'Ive been in Reykjavik before, and im not just a-' 'Visitor' he motioned with his hand in quotes at the word. He then proceded the mention of Cere's visit earlier.

'So youre saying, youre one of them? Those monsters?' Noya looked shocked and confused as to what he was admitting. 

'Yeah. Im one of those monsters.' Cole looked at the dim blue light above them.

'Can you show me? I mean if you want to of course-' Noya stuttered and pulled out a small leather sketchbook.

Cole held his palms against his thighs and winced at the stabbing pain in his head as he tried to concentrate on relaxing. He was mentaly and physically exhausted, yet he was rewarded with a set of horns which faded to a purple tint, his tail almost the same gradient. His ears were pointed backward and his ginger hair had white-streaks. His eyes were less pale and alot more vibrant with cat-like pupils. 

Noya brushed a hand through the humaniods hair. 'Y-youre so pretty...'

'T-thanks.' Cole groaned and laid his head on the shorter male, quickly falling asleep.

'Ill tell him eventually, right?' Noya pondered, looking at Erin and Cole. He placed a kiss on his cheek and finished the sketch.

Noyas eyes fluttered open. 'Mhn' he glanced over at the now demonic ginger who was digging through a bag for his tracker. 

Cole fastened the tracker watch on his wrist and picked up the bag. 'Ready?' he said anxiously. 'Ready as ever, im with you Cole, its ok.' Noya placed a hand on his shoulder. Erin stuck her head out of the bag and licked his hand.

They walked to the edge of Devil Town where a portal stood looming over them covered in vines and dark tree remains. The portal was lit by a blueish flame. Noya grabbed Coles hand carefully in his own. 'Lets go.'


	5. Tainted Hands, Sharper Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s true. Even if you don’t feel the same, I’m willing to accept that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appologize for a short chapter and long pause in uploads ive been very busy. :(

'Ah so the young rebel is back, yeah?'

The inside was composed of white walls, furniture, floors, and tall ceilings. Black marble statues were placed in a circle around them each resemblic a demon like authority. All of which peered upon the large red throne of Satan himself. His stature was very large and his skin was a pale red, his horns reached up to the heavens and his eyes were a vibrant yellow. The spade-like tail wrapped around his leg, a golden Snakes Staff in hand.

The devil wore a red button down with a black tie and black slack pants. Cole glanced down at the mans tapping foot, he wore high-top Pradas, of course. 

'Im home, just like you ordered.' The ginger almost spat at him. 

Satan glanced to Noya who was tenser than ever. 'Such faith.' Noya almost jumped at the authoritatives calm yet deep voice. Erin walked to the horned figure and sat near the staff. Cole gritted his teeth. 'Dont you DARE talk to Noya.' 

The ruler seemed pleased by his reaction.. 'Im your friend Cole, aren't I? I wouldnt hurt anyone. The people here have made bad decisions or have made trades with me.'

'That doesn’t make it better. Do you really think I would ever be friends with someone who damns others to suffering so easily? You’d do the same to me, if you didn’t know me, wouldn’t you?' Cole looked down at his tainted hands which were balled into fists.

'But I do know you, dont I. I know everything about you Cole. How your mother walked out on you. How your father spoiled you up. Yet you wanted more and more, didnt you.'

Cole stared at the man blankly. Fear, terror - he welcomed it with open arms. It had been so long since he felt something, and it was far too easy to imagine himself losing control. The more time he spend in the room with the man the more pain he felt, as he had when being in Noyas presence with the horns of violet and scars of gold.

'This is what you wanted Cole.' a voice taunted his mind. 

Satan motioned his arm as Cole felt two figures at his side. Staffs placed cautiously to prevent his escape. 

'Now that we have no distractions,' Satan motioned his head to Cole. 'I must ask you to come foward.' 

Cole glared at the man. He was holding something back. The man was punishing Cole with his best-friend. 

Noya walked forward to present himself to the man of horns. Satan reached a hand forward to shake his. Noya shook his hand and yelped, attempting to pull away as the scalding sensation over-took his body.


	6. The Purification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Minor Death description and some blood.
> 
> [there were some paragraph issues i appologize!]

Noya sat on his knees before the man. He looked up at Cole with eyes now golden, Smiling.

'Your purification is complete, Noya' Satan grinned. 

'Thats NOT Noy-' 

'But it is me, Cole' Noya purred. 'Its a shame you dont like it here.' he walked toward the older. 'Its so peaceful, so carefree.' he grinned and held the sword-tip to Coles neck. 

'Shut up... SHUT UP.' Cole barked.

'hm- i thought you were smarter than this.' he drug the blade quickly across his throat, beads of red hung on the line like jewels. 

Cole winced and shoved Noya back. 'WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!' Noya tossed another blade, shone with gold-plate.

'Hes completed his purification a lot quicker than you. Simple as that... Now its up to you Cole. Will you kill him to spare your life? Or will he sacrifice yours.' and with that Satan was gone. Cole could still feel the cold stare of the mans presence. 'So whats your big plan to kill me Noya, dont you want to be on the winning team here.' Cole grasped the golden sword, turning it in his hands. 'Oh Cole, you dont seem to get it.. You hurt me, and now I am doing better than ever.' Noya strided towards him slowly. Cole backing up with each step his friend took. 'Youre a bad liar, you always have been..' 'We'll see.' Noya cooed. Cole dropped his sword and lunged at him, sinking him long claws into the younger's shoulders as Noya attempted to throw him off. The tension in the air only grew thicker and thinker as the two boys tossed and turned as blood splatted the white pearly floors.

'Why dont you just give up!! It doesnt have to end like this Cole!! You and I can live in peace, Just as we did before!!' He spat at the ginger his golden eyes digging into Cole's green, and for just a second Cole wanted to. He wanted to give in but he couldnt go back there. 'No. Noya I-I cant.' 'DO IT NOW!!' 

'NOYA STOP!!' tears welled up in Cole's eyes as Noyas hand cluched around the iron sword.

'Then I appologize...' Noyas sword punctured a gaping hole in the ginger mans chest. Blood pooled over Noya as the man grew weaker ontop of him. Cole caught the mans now icy gaze. 

'C-cole..... I-' He helped Cole to lean against one of the many statues. 'Its going to be ok I can fix it I-' 

'Shut i-it.' Cole groaned and leaned his head against the statue. 'Its not your fault....' he started to close his eyes.

'Please stay awake!!!' Coles eyes opened briefly. 'Please stay awake.. I cant live without you...' 

Cole reached out to hold the trembling boys hand. 'I love you Noya, why didnt I show you... I was scared you wouldn't want me the way I wanted you.' ' If you dont want me its ok I can accept that and you can leave if you want.' Cole whimpered gently as more and more blood spilled from the wound. 

'C-Cole stop, you arent going to die I cant just leave you!!' tears were streaming the mans blood-covered face. 'I LOVE YOU, JUST STAY!!!' 

Cole was silent for a moment, as if he were processing what to say to him.

'Noya we both know I wont be staying... Youll be ok. Youll be the one to save them. To save the world....' The gingers voice was slowly trailing.

'Then Ill do anything to make it better for you..' Noyas breath hitched as he watched Cole smile lightly and before his eyes shut. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be continuing this! I will take comments into consideration. So please suggest ideas for the next chapter. TY! –Reni


End file.
